<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Простые средства by Inquisitio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110459">Простые средства</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio'>Inquisitio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Confessions, Happy Ending, Multi, Psychological Drama, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Геральта раздражает экзальтация Лютика. Лютика огорчает эмоциональная тупость Геральта. Всё разрешается к обоюдному удовлетворению.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Светло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сплошные описания чувственных (в широком смысле) удовольствий (и неудовольствий), почти никакого действия. Через нытьё к флаффу. Так победимЪ!<br/>!!! Нетипичная для условного средневековья лексика</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы Геральта попросили описать Лютика парой слов, он, пожалуй, не смог бы. Но не потому, что плохо знает своего спутника — просто определений слишком много, они толкаются в голове и противоречат друг другу.<br/>
Восторженный и раздражающий? Пылкий и нелепый? Чувственный и придурковатый? Да, что-то в этом роде.</p><p>Одной из самых неприятных черт барда, по мнению Геральта, была его одержимость комплиментами. Нет, не получать, как логично было бы предположить, а говорить их всем, всегда и в самые неподходящие моменты.<br/>
Только Лютик мог вцепиться мёртвой хваткой в бандитского вида краснолюда и раз десять просить повторить какую-то фразу. «Какая потрясающая интонация, такая, ммм, — он защёлкал пальцами, — как будто камешки сыплются с обрыва. Ещё раз, как ты произносишь это слово?» Бард складывал губы трубочкой, цокал языком, перекатывая новые слова во рту, как конфеты.<br/>
Ну ладно, думал Геральт, поэзия звука, чёрт его знает, может, для баллады нужно.<br/>
Но зачем хватать за руки пожилую крестьянку, чтобы она рассказала, какие травы добавила в капустную похлёбку?<br/>
— Любисток? Фенхель?<br/>
— Зараза, Лютик, какое тебе дело, отцепись от женщины. Поел и ладно.<br/>
Бесполезно.<br/>
— Сушеная сныть? Ааа, укроп?! Матушка, это гениально!<br/>
Нет, вы посмотрите на этого восторженного дурачка, у него и укроп гениальный.</p><p>Но ещё хуже было то, что Лютик просто не может иногда остановиться и перестать трогать, всё, что ему нравится. Как будто неуравновешенный балбес не сознаёт границ между своим телом и окружающим миром, думает руками, а не мозгами.<br/>
Вцепиться в рукав солидного купца во время разговора или начать крутить пуговицу на кафтане сборщика податей — да это ерунда. Что вы скажете о том, чтоб потрогать вышивку на подоле знатной дамы прямо при её муже? Кстати, какое, милсдарь, у вас перо на шляпе, просто потрясающее!</p><p>От расправы его спасало только всеобщее убеждение, что менестрели — народ шалый и придурковатый. Что взять с умалишённого, который день деньской бренчит на лютне, вместо того, чтобы делом заниматься! Но когда в тысячный раз лютиков естественнонаучный интерес принимали за неумелые приставания, Геральт только вздыхал и приходил на помощь, хотя уже устал с вежливой улыбкой объяснять, что поэты все малахольные, вы уж извините.<br/>
Лютик искренне недоумевал:<br/>
— Почему малахольные-то? Вот тебе что, не интересно, какое упоительное тиснение на обоях в их конторе? Такие шикарные узоры, просто глаз не оторвать…<br/>
— Нет, не интересно. Но упоительные обои — это что-то новенькое. Раньше моим фаворитом был зажигательный плетень у свинарника.<br/>
— Но он же был такой красивый, эти ветки прямо как змеи! Бездуховная ты личность!<br/>
И отхлёбывал пиво — вот она благодарность! — из геральтовой кружки.<br/>
— Чёрт, Лютик, у тебя в кружке то же самое.<br/>
— У тебя вкуснее.<br/>
Ну и что вы будете с ним делать?</p><p>Если ничто близлежащее его не вдохновляет, бард обращает внимание сам на себя. Петь в пустой комнате просто чтобы услышать звук собственного голоса? Замечтаться перед зеркалом, разглядывая изгиб своих бровей? Да легко! Ведьмак сначала решил, что это банальный нарциссизм, свойственный людям искусства, но потом передумал, ведь Лютик  воспринимал себя просто как ещё один объект живой природы. Пришлось смириться. Странновато, конечно, смотрится мужчина, во время разговора нежно гладящий себя по коленке, но что делать. Спасибо, что только по коленке.</p><p>Барду, в сущности, всё равно, как он выглядит. Он принципиально не хочет вести себя прилично только потому, что кто-то решил, что такое поведение выглядит достойно, а другое нет. Да пошли вы к чёрту со своими стереотипами! И, надо сказать, платит Лютик за это с лихвой. Насмешки и оскорбления — ещё полбеды. Но несведущие в тонких материях люди лупят его не в первый раз.</p><p>Он прижимает платок к расквашенному носу, кровь заливает нарядную рубашку. Кажется, в деревне им были не рады, опять придется ночевать в лесу. А ведь кто-то мог бы и не донимать старосту расспросами про усы. Они, кстати, и правда были знатные: огненно-рыжие, длинные, видно, что это предмет гордости владельца. Только, наверное, не стоило за них дёргать.<br/>
— Смотри, Геральт, какое офигенное дерево, — восторженно захлюпал поэт, махая окровавленным платочком, — эти корявые ветви выглядят как руки старой ведьмы.<br/>
Ведьмак рычит:<br/>
— Да какое дерево, кусок идиота? А если б меня рядом не было, что бы ты делал?<br/>
— Нууу, — Лютик смеется, — изучал бы пряжки на ботинках, которыми меня пинают. Нашёл бы, чем скрасить досуг.<br/>
Геральт невольно улыбается.<br/>
— Ты неисправим.<br/>
А дерево и вправду выразительное. Только обсуждать его с этим оболтусом он не намерен.</p><p>Поэт обязан быть влюбленным, это его профессиональная обязанность.<br/>
Если спросить Лютика, любит ли он кого-то, он с энтузиазмом воскликнет: конечно, да! Златулинку! И Веспулю! И графиню де Стэль! И племянника графини! И его конюха! И вон кто-то прошел мимо в зеленом плаще, я еще не понял, мужчина это, женщина, эльф или привидение — но походка удивительно изящная. Минуточку, я сейчас!..<br/>
Его называют распутником, кобелём и волокитой (и это ещё самые приличные выражения), а он искренне недоумевает: за что? Только за то, что он находит прекрасное в каждой женщине, которую ему подсовывает судьба? Он бы и в мужчинах находил, ему, собственно, без разницы, просто женщины так отзывчивы! Им не нужно пыжиться из последних сил и надувать щеки, обычно они легко и охотно отвечают ему взаимностью. Строго говоря, если рассуждать об их отношениях в примитивном формате булок и сосисок, он не был любовником и половине из них. Это просто не всегда было нужно.<br/>
Ввернуть тонкий комплимент, пообниматься в уголке бальной залы, выпить вина и перебрать последние сплетни, нежно поцеловать дрожащие пальчики, потрогать там, куда её недалёкий муж так и не удосужился добраться — и этого довольно.<br/>
А если одних заигрываний недостаточно, то Лютик весь к их услугам. Почти в любом человеке можно было найти милую черту, след обаяния, симпатичную особенность. Поэтому он переходит от лёгкой болтовни к эротическим играм совершенно естественно, иногда прямо посреди фразы. Он даже не уверен, где кончается его творческое любопытство и начинается возбуждение.</p><p>Откуда Геральт всё это знает? Лютик считает, что они друзья, и щедро делится подробностями. И не то чтобы у ведьмака был выбор. Он уже со счёту сбился, сколько раз благодарил мутацию кровеносных сосудов, за то, что не умеет краснеть. Святая Мелитэле, Геральт и не слыхал о половине сексуальных практик, которые Лютик описывает с таким задором. Хорошо, что всегда можно прикинуться глухим бесчувственным пнём. Но запомнить для себя некоторые моменты не помешает, мало ли когда пригодится.</p><p>Создается впечатление, что Лютик считает его частью собственного организма. Иначе, почему он совершенно лишен брезгливости и страха? Ни кишки чудовища, ни предупреждающий рык не мешают барду без зазрения совести лапать ведьмака за что попало. Геральт не хочет быть частью Лютика. Но его, кажется, никто не спрашивает.</p><p>— Ах, какое мыло, я умираю! Нет, Геральт, как оно пахнет и какая после него кожа!.. Весенние примулы и чабрец, я в раю.<br/>
Геральт закатил глаза.<br/>
— Как можно восхвалять кусок мыла, да ещё за такие неприличные деньги! Ты бы лучше сапоги себе новые купил.<br/>
— Да ладно, ты только понюхай!<br/>
И бестактно сунул руку Геральту под нос.<br/>
Ведьмак обречённо принюхался, всё равно ведь не отстанет. Хмм, а хорошо!.. Но в воспитательных целях всё равно хмуро процедил:<br/>
— И что я должен почувствовать?<br/>
— Нет, ты не так делаешь. Ляг головой мне на колени. Закрой глаза. Да не каменей ты, тут нет врагов, только я, но я безобидный. И довольно милый.<br/>
Лютик нежно провел надушенными пальцами по его лицу.<br/>
— Представь, что ты лежишь на весеннем лугу, и тебя обдувает ветерок.<br/>
— Чабрец цветет в конце лета.<br/>
— Не будь занудой. Так вот, ты лежишь, тебе тепло, приятно и никого не надо убивать. Можно расслабиться и просто ни о чем не думать.<br/>
Лютик непринуждённо скользил пальцами по щекам, разглаживал брови, едва ощутимо касался век. Действительно, становилось легко и спокойно. Бард пальцами почувствовал улыбку Геральта и возликовал.<br/>
— Ну, вот видишь. Хочешь поспать немного? Я разбужу, когда нужно будет собираться.<br/>
— Угу. Только руки не убирай. Должна же быть польза от твоего расточительства.</p><p>Было чертовски нечестно, что Лютик постоянно ставит его в тупик, смущает, заставляет смеяться и говорить больше обычного. И провоцирует, между прочим, на странные поступки.<br/>
Однажды Геральт на ночь глядя заглянул в комнату барда и сразу забыл, зачем пришёл. Лютик не понял, что они уже не одни, поскольку его лицо в это время находилось между ног симпатичной девицы. Но она, нисколько не смущаясь, улыбнулась ведьмаку и начала нахально его разглядывать, буквально раздевая глазами. А тот стоял, как дурак, вместо того чтобы тихо закрыть дверь и выйти. Лютик наконец-то отвлёкся, проследил за её жадным взглядом и улыбнулся (хотя любой другой оскорбился бы: я тут, значит, тружусь, а ты пялишься на другого мужика?).<br/>
— Правда он потрясающе красивый? Посмотри только, какие плечи, это просто с ума можно сойти, — расхваливал он своей партнёрше Геральта, словно на рынке в воскресный день. — Ты его хочешь?<br/>
Она восхищенно кивнула. Тогда Лютик подскочил и, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы, потащил остолбеневшего ведьмака за руку к постели.<br/>
— Давай, Геральт, не тормози, взгляни, какая чудесная девица. Она фантастическая, у меня просто мурашки…<br/>
Геральт сам не понял, почему не послал его подальше. Ситуация была, безусловно, возбуждающей, но ужасно странной, а в чём была её сомнительность, прямо сейчас разбирать не хотелось. Тем более, что в угаре постельных игр руки Лютика частенько скользили по телу ведьмака, но тот решил, что перевозбуждённый поэт опять не разбирает, кого трогает. Ну и кровать в гостинице была узкая, жутко неудобно.<br/>
Наутро Геральту было муторно и неловко, а поэт, кажется, и не считал нужным ничего обсуждать. С его-то точки зрения ничего особенного не случилось. Но после нескольких часов абсолютного молчания со стороны ведьмака он, наконец, догадался спросить:<br/>
— Тебе было неприятно?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— Вот и ладненько.<br/>
Герой-любовник снизошёл до чувств неотёсанного мутанта! И побежал дальше, как ни в чём не бывало. Геральт растерян: всё это что-то значит или ему показалось?</p><p>В его мире отношения людей были жёсткими и определёнными, как засохшая за печкой горбушка хлеба. Властным людям подчинялись, слабых убивали, за поцелуями следовало совокупление, за руганью — драка, насилие было константой, доброта — ошибкой, мужчине положен меч, а женщине прялка.<br/>
В его мире мужчина точно не играл с деревенскими ребятишками в бабки и не пел серенады стае гусей, просто потому что у него было хорошее настроение. Не мог убежать на кухню, чтобы научиться месить тесто, и не постанывал от восхищения, погружая ладони в теплую податливую массу.<br/>
Лютик вообще совершал кучу ненужных с обычной точки зрения поступков, за которые не получал ни денег, ни иных выгод. Он просто делал то, что приносило ему удовольствие, и хотел поделиться им со всеми, кто был готов принять.<br/>
И с Геральтом, конечно, в первую очередь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Честно сдаю источники вдохновения к этой части:<br/>— кусочек из романа «Актриса Фостен»:<br/>https://www.rulit.me/books/zhermini-laserte-bratya-zemganno-aktrisa-fosten-read-193828-205.html#section_198<br/>— вот эта запись с тумблера, любезно переведенная на русский: https://vk.com/wall-190853036_564</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Темно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Но вдруг всё меняется. В какой момент это произошло, бард точно не знает. Может, когда Геральт спал у него на коленях — такая странная парящая тяжесть, от которой почему-то хотелось плакать. Или когда они развлекались втроем в той гостинице, и Лютик, кажется, был шокирован больше ведьмака, только он в отличие от своего прямолинейного друга, привычно прятал смущение за напускной небрежностью.<br/>Короче, неважно, когда, трансформация необратима. Значение теперь имеет только одно сочетание форм, звуков и запахов. И по удивительному стечению обстоятельств они сосредоточены в одном единственном человеке.<br/>Сначала Лютик испугался. Потом подумал и испугался ещё больше. Такая сосредоточенность была в новинку, неужели это начало конца? Он утомился впитывать в себя этот огромный мир и больше не способен черпать вдохновение из любого источника? Как будто его сознание искусственно ограничили, но то, что он ещё мог видеть, стало непередаваемо ярким. Настолько, что резало глаза, выедало мозг, порождало дурную тревогу и неутолимый чувственный голод. Ну что такого можно найти в одном человеке, до каких пределов можно препарировать его в воображении?! Оказалось — до бесконечности.</p>
<p>Вы, например, знали, что белые волосы при определённым освещении становятся почти прозрачными? Эта светящаяся аура вокруг лица похожа на щупальца медузы. Ох, страшноватое сравнение, для баллады точно не пойдет.<br/>А ещё его голос всегда имеет цвет, видимо, набирая концентрацию во время длительных пауз. Фирменное «хммм» — матово-серебристое, низкое рычание, предупреждающее об агрессии — черное и блестящее, как обсидиан. Но самое страшное — его молчание, оно красное и больно жжётся.<br/>В копилку бессмысленных наблюдений: стальной и серебряный клинок пахнут по-разному. Первый — как должно простым мечам — кровью, потом, кожаной оплёткой рукояти, а вот со вторым все загадочнее: так могли бы пахнуть слёзы. Да, именно так: высохшие слёзы древних существ.<br/>А рубцовая ткань его шрамов — да ради всего святого, дайте мне родить банальное сравнение! — напоминает прожилки на лепестках цветов. Каких-нибудь экзотических ядовитых цветов из южных стран. Тронешь — лишишься рук, безмозглый менестрель.<br/>Но самое потрясающее — это звуки, которые издают обычные предметы, когда взаимодействуют с ним. Мечи, склянки с эликсирами особенные, они за скобками. Но Лютик готов часами лежать на кровати с закрытыми глазами и слушать, как Геральт ходит по комнате, что-то перекладывает с места на место, зашивает рубашку, позвякивает монетами, стучит пестиком, растирая травы. Его движения — точный выверенный танец, и звуки соответственно полны гармонии. Он касается предметов, и они радостно сообщают, что готовы ему служить.<br/>Но, чёрт побери, песню из этого не сложишь, разве что для очень специфической публики. Так может хватить придуриваться, что он тут только для стимуляции вдохновения?</p>
<p>Лютик замкнулся в себе. Со стороны могло показаться, что он образумился и стал взрослее, но это заблуждение. Просто бард полон таких безумных фантазий, что боится расплескать, и уж точно не собирается ни с кем ими делиться.<br/>Это некрасиво. Это разрушительно. Это настоящая одержимость. И, о ужас, он не может об этом петь. Никаких баллад о монетках и приключениях больше в голову не лезет, карнавал окончен.<br/>Теперь слагать о нём стихи было бы актом безумия, так как совершенно что угодно, даже описание табуретки, на которой сидит ведьмак, выйдет чудовищно непристойным.<br/>Например Лютик мог бы сочинить поэму длиной от Новиграда до Лан Эксетера только о том, как Геральт криво усмехается, вытирая кровь с лица. Просто зафиксировать момент перехода от ярости к обычному ироническому пессимизму. Казалось бы, всего лишь психологический этюд в стихах, его даже можно показывать нормальным людям, но почему же Лютику видится в этом что-то парадоксально чувственное?<br/>Поэтому он никогда и не сочинит баллады о том, как Геральт сжимает рукоять меча или насмешливо изгибает бровь — в этом будет больше фривольности, чем в мужской бане.</p>
<p>Попутно он открывает для себя другие виды красоты. Восхищение увяданием, неправильностью, всем, что чересчур: слишком перчёная еда, слишком вычурная одежда, музыка на пределе эмоций. В песнях — которые, слава Мелитэле, не о нём — появляются гротескные образы и тревожные интонации. Это так явно, что замечает даже Геральт. В сочетании с тем, что бард чаще молчит, меньше ест и больше пьет, что-то доходит даже до угрюмого ведьмака.<br/>— Ты заболел?<br/>— Да вроде нет. Не знаю. Само пройдет.<br/>Лютик отвечает невпопад, а сам смотрит на обветренные губы Геральта. Их поверхность похожа на иссушенную землю. Трещинки как расселины. От него сейчас пахнет песком, душным ветром, раскаленными на солнце камнями. Розоватая пустыня. Рассвет? Закат? Отблеск пожарища? Представь, что ты бредёшь по этой бесплодной равнине и очень хочешь пить…<br/>Он не то шагнул, не то упал куда-то в сторону Геральта.<br/>— Да ты точно заболел! — его укладывают на кровать.<br/>Лютик закрывает голову подушкой, лишь бы ничего не видеть и не слышать, он очень занят — его грызёт изнутри полуденный демон.</p>
<p>Раньше он был как ребёнок, гуляющий в саду, полном созревших фруктов. Он бездумно откусывал от любого, и даже если плод попадался червивый, это всё равно неважно. А теперь он оказался заперт наедине с собой без всякой возможности контакта. Ну какое может быть взаимодействие с Геральтом, он совершенно самодостаточен, что ему лютиковы воспаленные фантазии!<br/>Теперь бард узнал, что такое страх отвержения. Раньше просто пожал бы плечами: нет, так нет, теперь же отказ станет катастрофой.<br/>Лютик корчится у всех на виду, как гомункул в стеклянном сосуде, медленно отравляемый своими гниющими страстями.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. И снова светло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С Геральта довольно. Неопределённость раздражает и мучает. Да что происходит с этим болваном? Он уже несколько раз как бы случайно коснулся его серебром. Ноль реакции. Кинул пучок полыни в костер — бард только закашлялся. Ведьмачий медальон на Лютика не реагировал. По случаю Геральт прикупил пару магических амулетов, настроенных на изобличение заклятий, но они остались инертны. На барде не было ни чар, ни порчи, вообще ничего странного. И, тем не менее, он чах. То есть вроде бы вёл себя как обычно: пел песни, таскался по кабакам, шутил с дамами, но Геральту казалось, что Лютик смотрит на него из-под толщи воды и погружается все глубже.<br/>Может у него случилось какое-то горе? Ну например, кто-то сделал ему серьезную гадость. Хорошо, если дело в этом, уж что-что, а навалять обидчику ведьмак всегда сможет. Но навалять в результате пришлось самому себе. За тупость и равнодушие.</p>
<p>В один прекрасный день Геральту надоело строить предположения. Он просто зашел к Лютику в комнату (тот лежал лицом к стене), сел рядом на кровать и предложил:<br/>— Давай поговорим<br/> Молчание.<br/>— Что с тобой происходит?<br/>Поэт ответил как-то невнятно:<br/>— У меня странные мысли, и они меня пугают.<br/>— С этим мы справимся! Какие мысли, давай подробнее, мне нужно знать.<br/>Лютик резко выдохнул и словно бросился в омут с головой:<br/>— Точно нужно? Ну ладно, сам будешь виноват. Я думаю о том, почему у тебя изменился только цвет волос. По ночам лежу и представляю твои ресницы белыми, как тычинки миртовых цветов. Еще я думаю о том, что если уткнуться тебе носом в местечко под мочкой уха, я услышу запах влажной земли и осенних листьев. Еще я думаю о том, что когда ты злишься, вибрации твоего голоса способны разорвать меня на молекулы, но мне почему-то кажется, что это будет почти блаженство…<br/>Геральта словно стукнули по голове: он ожидал совершенно другого, но, пытаясь перевести эту поэтическую бредятину на нормальный язык, он тихо спросил:<br/>— Лютик, я тебе нравлюсь?<br/>Какой-то жуткий заунывный смех был ему ответом.<br/>— Это как сказать, что воздухом, в принципе, дышать приятно. Можно себе позволить время от времени. Учитывая, что я умираю от голода, а ты последний кусок хлеба на земле, то да, ты мне, пожалуй, нравишься.<br/>Лютик заговорил всё быстрее и быстрее, захлёбываясь словами, боясь, что его сейчас прервут. Безумные грёзы, которые измучили его, лились бурным потоком, это была баллада без музыки, состоящая из всхлипов и проглоченных окончаний.<br/>Обескураженный Геральт пытался что-то вставить, но Лютик выхватил обрывок одного слова и аж заскулил от отчаяния.<br/>— Я? Влюблен в тебя??? Да ты ебанулся, ведьмак! Любовь — это страсть или нежность, она понятна и обычно доставляет удовольствие. А это другое, как ты не поймёшь! Все мои пять чувств замкнулись только на тебе. Я, наверное, подцепил какую-то заразу...<br/>Истерически засмеявшись, он затянул отрывок из баллады:<br/>— Я отравлен тобой, твоим взглядом, движеньем руки, равнодушием неба и омутом стылой тоски…<br/>Потом резко оборвал себя и прошептал:<br/>— Не знаю, что с этим делать. Сдай меня магам для опытов, второго такого уродца еще поискать.<br/>Лютик уронил лицо в ладони и затих.</p>
<p>Геральт смотрел на него с немым изумлением и жалостью. Хотелось ругаться последними словами. Какой же он впечатлительный и какой дурной! Образованный человек, окончил университет, блестящий музыкант, разбирается в куче разных вещей, а ведет себя словно потерявшийся младенец. Но больше всего впечатляло, что Лютик молчал и держал всё это в себе несколько месяцев. Еще раз: Лютик! Молчал! И сдерживался! Вот это действительно достойно уважения.<br/>Он сказал непривычно мягко:<br/>— Давным-давно в Каэр Морхене Весемир обучал меня теоретическим основам. Мы обсуждали порчи и одержимости. Это скользкая материя: нет четких критериев, проклятия со временем меняются, а условия их нейтрализации могут противоречить друг другу. Он сказал, что когда в ситуации полный сумбур, стоит попробовать простые народные средства, буквально, первое, что придёт в голову. Пожалуй, пришло время довериться чужому опыту. Лютик, у меня к тебе есть предложение. Простое, очевидное и очень незамысловатое.<br/>Лютик вытер мокрые глаза рукавом.<br/>— Какое?<br/>— Прямо сейчас мы разденемся и завалимся в кровать.<br/>— Что ты этим хочешь сказать? — до барда сегодня доходило туго.<br/>Страдальческий вздох:<br/>— Так, объясняю еще раз, специально для гениальных тонко чувствующих поэтов. Снимай штаны, и мы с тобой будем заниматься любовью.<br/>Лютик изумленно округлил глаза.<br/>— Как ещё понятнее объяснить, я уже не знаю, — начинал злиться Геральт.<br/>— Да понял я… — задумчиво произнес бард, расстегивая рубашку. — Но зачем?<br/>— А вдруг поможет?</p>
<p>Вы не поверите, но и вправду помогло.</p>
<p>Наутро вся мировая тоска слетела с Лютика, как портки с молодожёна. Сравнение не слишком изящное, зато точное. Он опять беспрерывно молол вздор, хохотал над каждым пустяком и фонтанировал идеями.<br/>Геральт, вопреки своим привычкам, проснулся поздно. Лютик уже спустился в обеденный зал таверны и с энтузиазмом расспрашивал одного из посетителей, заезжего гнома, про обработку янтаря. Тот что-то рисовал ему на клочке пергамента и, кажется, был рад такому искреннему интересу. Увидев ведьмака, бард сразу затараторил:<br/>— Я обязательно напишу про это балладу. Это же роскошная метафора: застыть в жидкой смоле, чтобы остаться в вечности! Потрясающие штуки эти, как их… инклюзы.<br/>— Про инклюзы и я тебе могу рассказать, у них есть магические свойства.<br/>— Правда?! Конечно, расскажи, от моего нового творения все будут рыдать в три ручья!<br/>— Не сомневаюсь. Но сначала — завтрак.</p>
<p>Они допивали пиво.<br/>Геральт осторожно спросил:<br/>— Ну, ты как, пришел в норму?<br/>— Вроде бы. Да здравствуют простые народные средства! — игриво отсалютовал кружкой Лютик<br/>— Вот видишь, верь профессионалам и поменьше загоняйся.<br/>— Ты прямо как моя матушка. Я приходил к ней со своими страданиями, а она говорила, мол, больше поплачешь — меньше пописаешь, давала конфету и отправляла погулять.<br/>— Твоя матушка — умнейшая женщина. Жаль, ты не в неё пошел.<br/>— Да, я всего лишь гениальный поэт, как ты вчера любезно отметил.<br/>— Гляди-ка, даже в соплях по пояс ты запомнил, что тебя похвалили.<br/>— Да потому, что обычно от тебя слова доброго не дождешься.<br/>— Я постараюсь исправиться, — очень серьезно ответил Геральт. — И больше не допущу рецидивов твоего, хмм, расстройства. Благо, простые средства всегда доступны.<br/>Лютик беззаботно рассмеялся и отпил из его кружки. Ведьмак не возражал. <br/>Кажется, жизнь стала налаживаться.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пожилой профессор вбежал в кабинет, потрясая пачкой обгорелых листов.<br/>— Коллега, вы только посмотрите, что я вчера нашёл в одном из ящиков, спасенных после пожара в архиве Оксенфуртского университета!<br/>— Интересно. Судя по бумаге и чернилам артефакту лет двести?<br/>— Я тоже пришел к такому выводу. Но самое интересное — содержание. Я взял бегло просмотреть, но в результате читал всю ночь, и это настоящее открытие!<br/>— Какой-то Панкрац де Леттенхоф. Стихи. Придворный трубадур?<br/>— Никогда не слышал о таком, думаю, он писал в стол. Просмотрите хотя бы первый сонет, и вы поймете, почему.<br/>— Так. Таааак. Вот это да, дорогой коллега! Вот это слог! А какие новаторские образы! Белые волосы, прозрачные, как щупальца медузы. Дама, в которую был влюблен поэт, была пожилой женщиной?<br/>— Или альбиноской. В любом случае, весьма смело! И эти намеки на её воинственность!.. Либо это какая-то чрезвычайно сложная метафорика, либо мы ещё мало знаем о женщинах XIII века.<br/>— Жаль, что в то время такая изысканная поэзия не могла быть издана: никто бы не понял. Тогда популярностью пользовались примитивные вирши вроде народной песенки «Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой».<br/>— Смотрите, коллега, тут ещё какая-то приписка другим почерком на обороте: «Лютик, издашь это при моей жизни — пеняй на себя! P. S. Ужин на плите, я получил заказ на виверну, вернусь через пару дней».<br/>— Наверняка какой-то невежда использовал рукописи, не побоюсь этого слова, гениального поэта для бытовых заметок.<br/>— О времена, о нравы!.. Хорошо, что теперь эти стихи попали в надёжные руки. Кстати, что вы думаете о совместном исследовании? Подключим кафедру прикладной истории и попробуем узнать что-то о роде Леттенхофов, если только это не псевдоним. Коллега?<br/>— «…обжигающе алое молчание». О, простите, зачитался. Конечно, я с удовольствием подключусь к работе. Континент должен знать своих героев!<br/>— И их возлюбленных!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Расстроенный Лютик поёт отрывок из песни Йовин "Леди ночь"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>